Sasuke love story
by light princess of konoha
Summary: she's half angel half uchiha, what will happen when to brothers who love her will compete for her attention?


Uchiha Love Story

(sasuke or itachi?)

By, Hikari

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID IT WOULD BE SOO MUCH COOLER!**

You woke up In the akatsuki's hide out. You had been there before, because of the many times Itachi has tried to make you his.

You:sigh once again Itachi has tried to capture me, and once again he is going to fail.

Then Itachi came in looking at you with hearts in his eyes as he stared at you .

Itachi: your beauty never fades Hikari, the only reason you survived the Uchiha massacre was because of your beauty.

You did you famous smirks at this comment

You: I wish I could say the same for you.

flashback

You were playing with sasuke and itachi, just throwing shurikan at everything, to see who could hit the targets perfectly. Those were the days when nothing mattered.

end flashback

That was then, this is now. Itachi had massacred your whole clan only leaving you because he loved you and sparing sasuke for a reason you didn't know.

Itachi: you know, me and sasuke used to fight to see who would marry you

You: really? /

Itachi: yes, that's when we fought our hardest

(me: I know that is from full metal alchemist)

You: that is so sweet I used to have the biggest crush on you, and still do.

That was kind of a lie but itachi bought it

Itachi:really

You: no, but I still wanted to see that cute hopeful face.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA he bought it you were laughing on the floor.

Itachi: you were destined to be mine and you shall be!

You: you sound like neji! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Itachi had kidnapped you from konoha while you were training.

Itachi: who?

You: still laughing hyuuga neji!

Itachi: whatever you will still be mine

You: until sasuke comes to save me…

That had really upset itachi, he was turning red with anger and had sharingan in his eyes, but it was a fully developed sharingan.

You: cute sharingan, soon sasuke will be able to do the same thing, he should be here soon to save me. And have you heard we are dating?

This was a lie, you and sasuke were only good friends but you felt like messing with itachi.

itachi's POV

Did hikari just say she and sasuke were dating?? You felt the anger boiling within you and smacked hikari hard across the face.

your POV

Itachi smacked you hard enough to nock you to the floor

Soon enough Kisame came in

You: whats happenin' kisame?

Kisame: sup' hikari, nothing much, haven't seen you here since last week.

You: that proves that itachi's obsession with me it that of a monkey to bananas (me: this s is bananas b-a-n-a-n-a-s!! ha I crack myself up)

Soon enough in came sasuke.

You: well took you long enough

Sasuke: well sorry, you know fan girls and all…

itachi's POV

Sasuke came bursting in through the window to rescue your one true love Hikari.

Hikari: so sasuke how was karaoke at sakura's, sorry I couldn't come because itachi, you know…

You: well, well, well, little brother come to rescue your girlfriend?

Sasuke:blushing yes and Hikari isn't my girlfriend.

Hikari: not yet anyways…

This made you mad you grabbed your katana and charged at Sasuke aiming to stab him in the stomach.

sasuke's POV

You were madly blushing at hikari's comment about her not being your girlfriend yet, when itachi ran at you with his katana. You grabbed hikari and jumped out the window back to konaha.

your POV

Sasuke grabbed you and started to run back to konaha

You: BYE KISAME SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!!

Kisame: OKAY!

You quickly reached konaha and back to you and sasuke's appartment because you were living together.

Sasuke: you really should be more careful so you don't get kidnapped by my stupid brother again

You: well I enjoy you saving me!

Sasuke: **/** well it is fun saving you…

It was late so you both went to bed in the same bed like you have been since the Uchiha massacre, because it would be easier to protect each other. he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into a hug. You quickly fell asleep in his warm arms.

--morning--

You woke up still in sasuke's arms and got up to take a shower and make breakfast.

sasuke's POV

You awoke to the sound of Hikari in the shower and quickly fell back asleep. You then woke up to the smell of eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and sausage.

you: (is she feeding an army?)

Then Sakura came up into your room and pulled you into a death hug.

You: Sakura get off!

Sakura: but sasuke-kun you could've been killed while saving hikari, why don't you just let her die and marry me??

??: cuz he loves me more!

It was Hikari standing in the doorway evilly (SP?) smirking.

Hikari: sasuke get dressed and come down to eat with us before Sakura rapes you.

Sakura: HIKARI YOU LITTLE…!

Hikari: wow, insults, they make me want to cry.

Sakura: well at least NARUTO DOESN'T LIKE ME!

Naruto then came in.

Naruto: SAKURA YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!

me: WHAT?!

Naruto: its true, I like Hikari.

me: naruto, you better run and beg for mercy.

I then went to kill Naruto for liking my girl.

your POV

You gave Sakura a 'look-at-what-you-did' look

She shrugged and walked off.

You ran to keep up with sasuke, finally you passed him and was coming up on naruto. You quickly tackled naruto.

You:whispering naruto play along if you want to live.

Naruto: what do you mean?

You quickly grabbed sasuke by the collar and hugged him tightly.

Sasuke: 0/o

You: see naruto I did cheat, so now we have to break up!

(me: wow this part makes no sense I am just random like that)

Naruto: well I cheated on you with hinata!!

You quickly slap naruto

sasuke's POV

Your girl broke up with naruto and slapped him, your insides leapt. You walked up behind her and wrapped your arms around her waist.

Hikari: just cuz I broke up with naruto doesn't mean I'll go out with you, at least not yet…

You blushed at this

You: now lets go home, and you know…

Hikari: I really don't want to see you do that again cuz last time it happened you ran away when I suggested we go swimming. And I walked in on you.

Naruto: what did he do?

You: whispering in Naruto's ear

Naruto: wow, dude she saw you!

You: so hikari, what did u think?

Hikari: listen I am going to live with naruto now…

You: why?

Hikari: cuz I don't wanna see you play with your…. dolls!

(me: HA thought he was doing something else weren't cha?! This reminds me of a bus ride… I will explain later)

hikari's POV

You and sasuke went home cuz kakashi had a mission that u just found out about. Sasuke planted a trap for you by making a invisible string with his chakra. He stood in front of you while you tripped and let you fall on him. Soon you were on top of him his hips rubbing on yours (got the idea from my friend Blake, even though we got in trouble for it, will explain later, send me a message if u want to know).

He rolled you over so he was on top

Sasuke: now that was fun!

You: yeah, no it wasn't

Sasuke: come on I can make it even better!You: I doubt that.

Sasuke: let me prove it!

He bent down to kiss you (thought he meant something else didn't cha!)

Your thoughts: oh for the love of GOD!

You rolled him over so you were on top, and sat on him.

You: HA its not going to be that easy, well I am going to get some ramen… later

You then took out a couple kunai and tacked him to the floor.

You: don't go any where, we haven't _even_ started having fun!

And sasuke stayed there in hopes that when you returned you would kiss him!

FFW u return home

You: stay there I need to get ready!

sometime later

You: going to sakura's for a party, wanna come?

Sasuke: hn, whatever.

You: bring something to sleep in!

At Sakura's house!

Sakura: welcome! We are going to start the games pretty soon!

Sasuke: what kind of games?!

But nobody answered him.

You: who wants to play a little 7 minutes in heaven?

Everybody: ME!

You: okay lets get started! Everybody vote for a couple then we will draw that couple out of a hat!

Some sample couples: ino and chouji, shikamaru and temari, sasuke and you, sakura and lee, naruto and hinata, you and naruto, sasuke and hinata.

you draw a name

You: naruto and hinata!

quickly push them into a closet

Naruto's POV

whispering in hinata's ear

Naruto: I love you…

Hinata: I know naruto-kun.

You both made out until the 7 minutes was up.

sasuke's POV

Hinata was about to announce the next couple!

Hinata: sasuke and… hikari!

You could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks

Ino and sakura: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!! 00

Hikari quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you into the closet.

You thinking: now she'll have to kiss me!

Hikari: I know your going to enjoy it

You: oh yes I will

Hikari: but I know you love me just cuz i'm an uchiha

You: WHAT

hinata's POV

Sasuke: WHAT

Kiba: what the hell are they doing?!

Sakura: get them out _NOW_!!

you: y-yes s-sakura

You quickly open the door to see sasuke looking like he was going to kill hikari, then hikari shut the door.

your POV

You: sasuke, we need to talk.

Sasuke: then go talk to itachi if you think he really loves you.

You: I love you both, you both are the 2 special people in my life. He told me you 2 used to fight to see who would marry me, right?

Sasuke: yeah…

You: and also that's when you fought your hardest, I wish we could go back to being kids again. Not a care in the world, before the massacre, before the akatsuki, before orochimaru came… please hear me out! (you were crying) don't make me choose between the only family I have left!! (technically they aren't your family but they treated you like a sister) you then unfurled your angel wings and flew out a window in the closet (windows?).

(yes, your mom was an angel and your dad was a Uchiha, u got a problem with that?)

sasuke's POV

You thinking: she hasn't used her wings in a long time, I must have really upset her…

your POV

You were racing to the akatsuki's hideout, you needed a hug really badly. When you got there you gently knocked.

Kisame came to the door.

Kisame: what are you doing here?

You: I need itachi…

Kisame: he should be back soon, I'll make you some hot chocolate.

You: thanks, I need comfort food.

You sat cross legged on the ground while kisame sat on a chair listening about what happened between you and sasuke. Then itachi came in.

Itachi: hikari? Why are you here?

You: (crying again) I need a hug from you!

You rushed over to him and he pulled you into a tight embrace, you started to cry harder.

Itachi: what happened?

You: me and sasuke had a fight…

Itachi: over what?

You then explain everything again.

Itachi: well that's just cruel (remember he has a soft spot for you!)

You:sight/sniff I know… I better get back.


End file.
